Forever Loving You
by Darkx143
Summary: He was scared. She wanted to comfort him. He was shy. She couldn't hold back her passion. Warning: Lots of Lemony goodness Tomadashi


Tadashi's screams jolted Leiko from her sleep as she turned around to see Tadashi trashing around, his arms flying around, his eyes shut tight and his breathing in gasps. She immediately cradled him in her arms as she stroked his hair.

"Shhhh, Dashi, shhh. It's alright. I'm here." she whispered as he started whimpering and gripped her arms tightly as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of mesmerizing brown orbs full of fear.

"L-Leiko…?" his voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Her heart broke as she put a hand on the right side of this face where the burn mark was still visible. Tadashi winced and she pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" she whispered pressing her forehead to his.

He shook his head slightly and took her hand and placed it back on the scar, "I-it doesn't hurt physically…"

"I won't hurt you Tadashi," she pressed her lips against his and felt his tense body relax as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer. It started off gentle and cautious but it quickly heated up. Leiko nipped Tadashi's bottom lip with hers and his tongue found hers. It wasn't like the movies where their tongues were trying to get shoved down each other's throats, instead it was gentle and dance like.

"Leiko, I don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to have nightmares again," He sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'll stay up with you then," she glanced over at the clock, 2:25. She curled up against him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Was it the same one again?"

He laid his hand over hers as he pressed his cheek against her hand. "No, I wasn't burning this time, Hiro was. He kept crying my name but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get there to save him."

Leiko smiled grimly, "It was like when I wasn't fast enough to keep you from running into the building…"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm here now though, I won't leave you again," he whispered into her lips and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," he muttered.

"Idiot," she felt him smile against her lips as he kissed away from her lips and down her jaw. It was too long, there was so much emotion that they had both held back for so long. Him being too shy to make a move before, and then she wasn't able to touch him while he was hurt. He started to kiss down her jaw before hesitating and looking into her eyes as if asking for permission, she nodded and moaned slightly saying all Tadashi needed to hear.

He trailed his fingers down her back as she arched her back against his touch, Leiko took his face and pressed her lips against his again. As they pulled apart Tadashi looked at her worriedly, "Leiko...are you sure about this?"

She pulled away and looked at him softly, "I-I mean if you don't want to." Her heart squeezed tighter. Was he rejecting her?

Tadashi read the expression on her face and pulled her into his embrace, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I-I'm scared. My body is scarred and I don't want to scare you, I'm afraid that you will leave me because I might not be able to make you feel good. You already know what if you stay with me you won't be able to have a child..."

She sighed in relief and punched his arm, "I love you stupid, we're both inexperienced and nothing in this world will make me want to leave you. I'm not a kid person anyways and you know that." Smiling slightly, she placed a hand on his face, "If you don't want to do this than I won't make you."

Pulling her into a long slow kiss, "Of course I want this, I want you and only you." Tadashi smiled at her as she nodded in agreement. She slowly pulled his sweater over his head and run a finger down his chest. The right side of his body was dark red from the burns many months ago and she traced the flesh between it. Tadashi tensed a bit and clenched his teeth.

"Are you alright?" she began to withdraw her hand but he laid a hand over it.

"I'm alright, this feeling is new to me…" he gasped and relaxed a bit. He gave her a goofy grin and laid her on her back as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Leiko gasp and arched her back a bit, she felt warm in her stomach and her face was flushed.

"U-Um..can I take off your tank?" Tadashi blushed profoundly as she giggled and nodded. He gently lifted the tank top over her head and stared at her exposed body.

"Dashi!" she scowled and covered herself up feeling exposed and vulnerable.

He smiled a bit, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful." She blushed and moved her arms a bit exposing a pair of D cup breasts held in by a black lacy bra and a taut stomach. Tadashi kissed her between her collarbone and looked up at her. She nodded as he kissed down between her breasts and onto her stomach. He blew a raspberry on her stomach causing her to laugh and push him off.

"Dashi!" she laughed and sat up, "that wasn't very romantic!"

He smiled and kissed her, "Love is about being silly sometimes, even in bed." He flashed his goofy grin as he snaked his arms around her and kissed her eyelids and nose, "Are you alright with me taking off your bra?" He looked at her with mock seriousness and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Go for it," she challenged as she felt one of his hands on the nape of her neck and the other reaching around and trying to unclasp her bra. After a couple minutes, she laughed a bit while Tadashi still fumbled with the clasp. "Here, I got it." she reached around and unhooked her bra while a flustered Tadashi Hamada stared into her eyes.

"It wasn't funny! Something was wrong with the clasp, it was difficult!" he pouted and smiled at her. He gently held the straps and took the bra off her exposing two round orbs of flesh with a pink nipple standing out against her skin. Leiko blushed and tried covering up again but Tadashi held her hands.

"S-stop looking!" she exclaimed and looked away flustered.

He put a finger under her chin and moved her head so that she was looking into his big brown eyes, "Is an injured man not allowed to look at his beautiful girlfriend? If you really feel uncomfortable we can stop." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Leiko."

"I-I just...I don't feel like I'm beautiful. I'm not Honey, I'm not naturally slim or ta…" she started before Tadashi shut her up with a kiss.

"Don't you dare think you're not beautiful," he held her face in his hands and kissed her, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world and nothing will change that."

She smiled and kissed him back with passion, she was strong, she wouldn't hold back. Tadashi kissed her on the lips once more before trailing kisses down her jaw, throat, and collarbone. He kissed around her breasts as she felt her nipples harden when he blew air onto them but refused to touch her there.

"S-stop teasing me Dashi…." she gripped the sheets as she felt sexually frustrated. He kissed in circles until her kissed the tip of her left nipple and she gasped, Tadashi took the nipple into his mouth, nipping the sucking the small bud while he hands groped and pinched the other one. Leiko moaned and gripped the bed sheets, she felt warm all over and the pleasure was unbearable. Tadashi stopped sucking her right breast and kissed her gasping lips.

"How was that?" he grinned and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Incredible…but now it's my turn." She smiled as Tadashi's face turned red and she pushed him down and pulled down his pants to reveal a bulge from his boxers. Tracing little circles around it while Tadashi groaned and pressed his hims up aching for her touch. She pulled his boxers and pants off and gasped a bit, he was not ungifted as his 7 inch member was erect.

Tadashi tried covering it with his hands. "Please don't judge me!" he blushed and looked away.

Leiko chuckled a bit, "Woman up, I think you're already big, do you need anything else to boost your ego?" She noticed replaced his hand with hers and slowly rubbed up and down the shaft as he groaned.

"Leiko...t-that…feels great," groaning he shut his eyes tightly. She chucked and rubbed the head of his member as he squirmed under her touch. Slowly putting it into her mouth, Tadashi's eyes shot up. "Y-You don't" he groaned in pleasure, "have to do that…" She managed to get his whole member into her mouth and he stared at her in admiration. Twirling her tongue around the tip, she felt his body tense before he sat up and gripped her shoulders before puller her off.

"Dashi?" Did she do something wrong? "That didn't feel good?" she asked softly.

Tadashi ruffled her hair and grinned, "That felt out of this world but I don't want to cum yet, I want to make you feel good too." Hooking his fingers around her shorts, he pulled them off and black lacy panties laid underneath. Taking those off as well, he laid Leiko down and slid between her legs. "Are you okay with this?" he asked nervously.

"Y-yeah…" she smiled at him reassuringly as he trailed kisses up her legs closer and closer to her wet love canal. He slowly inserted a finger into the tight hole and her hips buckled. Leiko panted as her body heated up and as he slowly curled his finger, she almost screamed in pleasure. "H-How do you know so much about making someone feel good," she panted as her body shook.

Tadashi smiled sheepishly as he moved the finger in and out of her causing her to moan. "I had to learn about the female body so that Baymax could help with any situation." He used his thumb to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves and she was shaking.

"I-idiot...that feels...ugh...so intense!" she lifted her hips to meet his hands as the slid agonizingly slowly in and out of her. She felt her climax building inside as was close to release, Tadashi pulled his finger out and she screamed in frustration. "You jerk!" she sat up and glared at him, he just smiled innocently back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, he already knew she was dripping wet from the last foreplay but was she mentally prepared. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Y-yeah, I trust you."

"Leiko, I'll be as gentle as I can, I don't want to hurt you," Tadashi kissed her as he pushed her on her her back and pressed the tip of his member against the outside of her flower. He slowly pushed inside of her and she groaned. She could feel his member stretching her out and it was unbelievably huge. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she felt a bit of discomfort when he was fully inside of her and she let out a shaky breath.

"I-I can't believe that it's all inside of me…" she smiled at Tadashi and brushed his bangs out of his eyes as discomfort started to turn into pure pleasure and bliss. He slowly moved in and out of her and they both moaned. Tadashi felt her tightness wrapped around him and Leiko could feel his member stretching her to new limits.

"F-faster Dashi" Leiko groaned and Tadashi thrusted harder and harder hearing her scream his name is ecstasy was like music to his ears as he felt her body shake. She dug her nails into his back as she felt her climax building and building. Leiko screamed as her climax took over, Tadashi couldn't hold it back as her heated tightness seem to milk his member as they both came. Leiko saw black spots as she continued to climax and her body shook as soon as it was over. Tadashi fell ontop of her while she was still recovering, their breaths were quick and Tadashi rolled over so she was ontop.

Leiko now had full control as she held onto Tadashi's hands and moved up and down his shaft. He set his hands on her breasts, squeezing and pulling the hard buds that stood out on her breasts. She panted as one of her hands slid down her body and rubbed the nerve ending bud above her love canal. Tadashi's hips met hers everytime she came down and she moved faster and faster. Tadashi could feel her quivering and sat up kissing her neck as he rubbed her clitoris and pinched her nipple. Leiko couldn't stand this much simulation before she screamed into her second orgasm. Tadashi came into her again before they both fell back against the pillows. He pulled out of her shaking body and held her tightly.

"How was that for your first time?" He asked nuzzling her hair.

She looked up at him and kissed him, "Incredible…you?"

"Meh, it was ok," he replied.

Leiko sat up and slapped his arm, "You jerk!"

He laughed as he pulled her down into a kiss, "I was kidding, that was the best thing I've ever felt. I love you"

"I love you too," she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering, "idiot…"

Tadashi smiled as he pulled her close to him as they both fell into a slumber.


End file.
